Neji, Tenten and the major's
by KuRaI.GeNkAkU
Summary: Neji might have something for Tenten. But Tenten has something for a stranger, the stranger has something for Tenten and someone has somethin for Neji. NejiTen sweet moments and suspense with da OC's,Can this love complication be solved?CHAPTER 5[NejiTen]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer - I dare not own Masashi Kishimoto's dear Naruto. But this story is MINE.**

Konnichiwa everyone

This is my 2nd exclusive Neji and Tenten story. A absolutely different storyline to my previous story (Please keep reading "Unusual Mission Week" until it has finished if ur currently still reading it). I DARE YOU to keep reading and reviewing until the end. This story is based on an experience that has happened on the past terms ive been playing Ragnarok. Some new introduced characters in this story. **This is when the characters are currently 16-17.**

Yukito Kayashi: A pink haired sweetheart that has a thing with spending huge amount of time with boys. A kind-heart but can get over the top with "commenting" on peoples skills.

Fushita Riyuga: Nicknamed "Riyu-kun" A shy, low-self-esteem blonde that has a bad way of fixing problems and a horrible way of girls (Just ends up making them cry). Has a bad habit of ignoring people, but a great friend always there to support you.

Ok enough. Lets get on with the story.

**Note: ...-drool- reviews...Please be honest with your kind reviews **

* * *

The speed was great. The kunai hit right through the hollow tree. 

"Score!" Tenten yelled. Her strength had improved greatly within the past year. "Watcha think of that?" She looked at the Byakugan Master, eager for a compliment.

Neji sat still meditating and opened one eye, then closed it again. A marverlous reply from the genius. She groaned at her stubborn teammate, she felt like throwing a shuriken at his head. Everytime she tried to impress the Hyuuga she'd end up standing there dumfounded and felt like an idiot. Her hard work never payed off.

"Nice work" He finally complimented without opening his eyes.

Tenten grinned a tiny bit. That was one of the rarest replies she has had throughout the years of sparring with him. It made her feel happy. Was it because she liked him?

"OHAYO MY FELLOW STUDENTS!" The Konoha green beast gave a shiny, teeth smile and a thumbs-up.

"OHAYO GAI SENSEI!" Lee emerged from the tree and jumped in front of his roll-model. Where did LEE come from? was he spying on Neji and Tenten?

Suddenly, Gai gave him a big, smacking, horrendeous punch in the face.

"Lee, you know better to never spy on your youthful teammates on their bonding sessions..." Gai looked at him seriously. Lee was bawling in tears.

"Gai sensei forgive me!" Lee looked at his sensei with pride.

"LEE!"

"SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"SENSEI!"

They cried among the morning sunrise that rised up within a second. Truly mental...

Tenten twitched. Neji remained silent pushing himself up.

"My dear youthful fellow students. I have an honourable announcement to make" Gai grinned."Come out dear guests!"

Just at that moment a girl appeared within a gust of wind.Pink short hair, pink kimono, basically everything of her was of dark to light pink except for her light violet eyes.

"Ohayoo gozai masu" The girl smiled. "Let me introduce myself, Yukito Kayashi, immigrant from Endow Village..."

Just then a blonde haired, blue eyes boy came shuffling towards them. He looked as if he was about run out of breath and fall flat forward.

"Ka...-huff-...Kayashi..chan...stop...-huff-...running" He fell over, tripped, rebounded and was falling straight towards Tenten, pulled her shirt, ripped it off revealling her bra.

"AHHH WHAT ARE YOU DOING, PERVE!" Tenten screamed covering herself.

"ITS NOT WHAT YOU THINK!" He yelled dropping her shirt.

"Riyu-kun you are so dirty like always..." Kayashi stood there sweatdropping.

"KAYASHI-CHAN DON'T THINK WRONG!" He blushed completely and turned his face away from Tenten while she put her shirt back on.

Neji twitched. Gai and Lee were bawling there tears out.

"TENTEN-CHAN YOU HAVE BLOOMED YOUTHFULLY!" Lee cried.

Tenten ragefully had veins popping out and her fist clenching. She put one foot forward stupidly not realising the boy was still in front of her with his back turned to her. She stepped on the back of his foot and her fist aimed straight at the back of his head. The pain. It shot straight through the pitiful boy.

"GOMEN NASAI!" Tenten yelled.

"Oh...as i was saying...this is Fushita Riyuga...my childhood friend..." Kayashi giggled.

Riyuga fell face flat to the ground. Tenten's punch had really knocked him out. Neji was standing there silently watching Tenten help the stranger up. Inside of him was a little feeling. An emotion. Just a little grudge right? Not jealous or anything. He's just a stranger, not that Tenten would fall in love with someone she just met. Even if she did, the genius wouldn't care.

* * *

Short but a new start.

These new based characters i hope you like.

**Chapter 2: Settling In**

Just to tell you i want

**REVIEWS!!! - good ones**

pweeze -puppy eyes- and im sure some suggestions by email will help aswell.

Cha!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer - I dare not own Masashi Kishimoto's dear Ragnarok. Wait...what the...i mean Naruto!!! Not Rag. But this story is MINE.**

**Credits For Reviews**

**Roll Of Honour**

**Azul Luna**

**WesternAngel777**

**'A'lusy**

**Litepurplelotus**

**Byakugan Hyuga**

**Yeh thanks guys. Love ya 3**

**BTW about that based on Ragnarok thing. You didn't actually believe that right? Coz i've changed my mind.**

5 reviews is a start. But then as the chapters proceed i wanna c** 200+ reviews **If you do respect this Story i ask one favour from all you beloved reviewing fans.**SPREAD THIS STORY AND ADVERTISE FOR ME AND ALL OF YOU WILL GET...i guarantee lots of chapters and...CHUBBACHUPS! 3**

**Note: ...-drool- reviews...Please be honest with your kind reviews **

**Warning: This Chapter DOES contain some unappropriate language. YOU HAVE BEEN TOLD!**

* * *

"Ahem...Riyu-kun wake up!" Kayashi slapped him across the face twice. 

"Umm..Pink girl do you think thats a good idea...?" Tenten asked.

"AHEM Pink girl?" She slapped Riyuga across the face harder, raging with madness. She hated being called Pink girl. _What she call me!? PINK GIRL!? GRRR SHE'LL PAY FOR THAT._

"Here let me show you how its done" Tenten grabbed Riyuga by the collar and grinned at his unconscious face. She pull him up, positioned him and looked into his eyes. Then shook him hard giving him another punch on the face. "WAKE UP YOU PEDOPHILE!!!!!"

"..." Everyone watched her in shock.

"Tenten-chan...you need not to be so ruthless..." Lee muttered. Mouth awide still under shock.

"Poor boy" Kayashi shook her head. Gai just stumbled, though expected to cry and admire his students strength and knoweledge. Neji just twitched. Again. The pitiful Riyuga woke up in pain just as he fell unconscious with pain. He grasped her arms to push her distance away but instead she fell towards him. She stopped right in front of his eyes. Both little blossoms blushed. Tenten felt butterflies in her stomache, she turned her head.

"Gah, how much do you weigh!?" He blurted.

Tenten looked down, dark covering her eyes, vein popped out.

"I...I mean...erm...err..UMM..." He stuttered.

"I weigh 42.5kg..." She finally replied. Then looked into his eyes and smiled. A heart-warming, sweet, flustering, fluff, beautiful, angelic smile. This wasn't like her. She was expected by everyone to slap and torture him with her Tsunade-near-like punch. She placed her hand on his forehead.

"Hold still" Her face went close to his. Tenten..and..a person she just met...weird aye.

At the background you could see Kayashi giggling, Gai and Lee gawking and one special little emotion. Neji furious, with jealousy and anger. Although his face didn't show any signs of it. His Byakugan was slowly activating automatically, the veins appearing, the eyes frowning at the sight of Tenten's face so close to a complete foolish aquantance. Riyuga's face was flustering, blushing and looking deeply into her eyes.

WACK!

All was quiet. So much drama and it was only just the beginning.

"Tenten you just knocked a harmless boy out, again" Neji finally blurted.

"Ohh..ehehehe...gomen nasai" Tenten turned her head and smiled again. This time a scary...dark smile. Kayashi shuddered. _Scary woman..._

**Random Hotel**

"Neh...Riyu-kun...you outta watch your mouth a bit...you could've died back there..." Kayashi looked at his bashed face all swollen. A bit like a tomato. A tomato wrapped in bandages.

Then suddenly his face recovered as he jumped up. (Like in Anime)

"It wasn't my fault!" He yelled.

"You were the one that pulled her shirt off and stripped her" Kayashi grinned. "And your Shinobi skills are hopeless these days".

"Don't say that. It's not like we even have time to spar, train or slaughter!" Riyuga yelled in an annoyed tone.

"Oh i understand...your always too busy reading porn i guess" She winked and walked off. "Im just gonna go walk around the village for a while, won't wanna disturb you while...".

"HEY WAIT.." The door slammed. He sighed and fell into a trance. _That girl sure does have a temper. Though, she did have big breats...so soft and cushy...and her cute lil face.._

"You really are a perve" A sudden arrogant voice came. "Wheres Pink Girl? Why'd you come here in the first place?"

Tenten was different. She was talking with attitude...

"Tenten..." Neji looked at her as in a message "be nice".

"Neji you can be such a tight ass sometimes" Tenten snapped back.

"Hn?" Neji twitched surprised at her comment.

"Your so arrogant at times, you think your such a leader, you think your KING just coz your a HYUUGA" Tenten kept continuing. What was with her today? This isn't the Tenten we know!

"Tenten..." Neji looked down dark covering his face.

"Don't 'Tenten' me. I have a right to talk..." She snapped again.

"Umm..err...AHEM" Riyuga tried to interrupt. But She kept continuing.

"Yeh and by the way..." Before she could continue Neji lifted his head. And slapped her across the face.

"Shut up" He mutterd.

Tenten stopped. With sudden, awkward silence.

* * *

**DAN! DAN! DAAAAAANNNNN! What will happen NEXT!**

**If you wanna know i wanna see atleast 6 reviews saying "I WANNA KNOW!" and thats an order:P**

**Chapter 3: I hate you**

**REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS**

**Cha!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer - HOHOHOHO it changes all the time. I don't own Kishimoto-san's NARUTO! but this lovely story is MINE!**

AHAHAHAHAHHA have you all been waiting for what happens when Neji SLAPS Tenten. Well here it is...

DAMDANDAMMM!!

Ok this time if i don't see atleast **8 REVIEWS then there will be no NEXT CHAPTER** Im truly sorry to say this. But im desperate to make a living here!

**Roll Of Honour for Chapter 2**

**TenTenHyugax**

**Cliff Hanger and Pluki-kun**

**'A'lusy**

**Mitsu-hoshi0326**

**k i n d h a l o**

**Byakugan Hyuga**

**greysky-chan**

**Hanyou Kenmei**

**Sorri if i missed anyone ****Thank you very much! **

**Next roll of honour will proceed in 3 chapters. Thank you! Oh btw there will be no comedy whatsoever in this chapter. Sowwi. OH ANDAND NejiXTen fans don't be pissed at this chapter i swear they'll end up together dont worry or threat about this thing i've written!**

**Warning: Chapter MAY contain some violence and unappropriate language AND luveydovey stuff YOU HAVE BEEN TOLD**

* * *

"Err...umm..." Riyuga stuttered again shocked. 

Tenten turned around. As she ran out of the heartless room drops of tears would trail along. She hated crying. Really hated it. She had never cried before today, not even at funerals, not even at the 3rd Hokage's funeral. Not even her grandmothers funeral, not even Asuma's funeral and not even when she threw a shuriken and missed the target.

"Tenten!" She could hear a voice crying after her. Again and again the voice called. _ARGH PROBABLY THAT BASTARD! ILL NEVER TALK TO HIM EVER AGAIN! NOT AFTER MAKING ME 'CRY!'...omgosh...im...im...crying!? WHAT...THE...HELL!? ARGH NEJI IM GONNA KILL YOU ONE DAY!_

A hand grabbed her shoulder. A soft, warm hand.

"Tenten..." The voice whispered.

"GO AWAY. I HATE YOU!" She yelled.

Once again another hand grabbed her arm.

"Please..."

WACK

She had turned around and wacked the person in the face.

"OMGAWSH IM SO SORRY OMGAWSH SORRY PINK GIRL!" Tenten yelled.

Tenten's forceful slap had sent poor Kayashi on the ground with a bleeding nose.

"Scary woman..." Kayashi muttered.

Tenten helped the helpless girl up. Kayashi rubbed her head, suddenly hugging Tenten. She wearily fell onto her causing them both to fall flat down. Kayashi faced Tenten. But her eyes were closed.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!?" Tenten cried pushing her off.

"Huh..what, Im sorry you slapped me so hard i feel dizzy" Kayashi whimpered. "By the way have you seen that Hyuuga dude?".

"NO!" Tenten yelled running away again.

"Geez...just asking...scary woman" She watched her confusingly.

**Back at the 'Room'**

"Uhmm...umm" Riyuga stuttered AGAIN.

No reply from Neji. He just stood there, dumbfounded and dark. He looked up. Riyuga pushed back scared and horrified of Neji.

"Tch" Neji twitched. He walked out of the room slowly and calmly. Then he slammed the door causing it to fall over.

"..." Riyuga watched silently and a little freaked out.

A day later while Lee was waiting for Tenten and Neji. As Neji arrived so did Tenten. The two frustrated people looked away from each other at each other. Although the Hyuuga didn't show it he meant it well with his constant twitching and dark face.

"NEJI, TENTEN LETS START TRAINING!!!" Lee yelled.

Neither of them said a word. Neji just turned his back at them, activated his Byakuugan.

5 minutes later...

"Uhh..uh...Neji..." Lee gawked.

Not one tree was spared from the cold Neji. He was Merciless. Tree after tree he sliced and destoyed. Crack, Smash, Blow the trees fell.

"Neji your destroying the youthful trees, show some mercy!!!!!" Lee yelled.

"They don't deserve Mercy.." Neji snapped coldly.

Just as he knocked down another tree 3 shurikens went his way. He ducked down and threw 2 kunai's back at...Tenten. She quickly ducked down and panted.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM NEJI!?" She screamed.

"You threw them" He snickered.

"I DIDN'T THROW ANYTHING!" She screamed again.

"My eyes don't decieve me..." He snapped.

Tenten screamed in mid air and ran off. _Stupid, arrogant ARGH!!! I HATE HIM SO MUCH I WISH I NEVER MET HIM! _

"Tenten-chan wait!" Lee followed. "Neji didn't mean anything!".

"Ah gomen nasai!" A voice yelled. "I thought you were a tree Neji HAHA!"

Kayashi giggled. Walked her way over to Neji and pulled out the shurikens.

"I havn't been training in a while so i thought i should do some sparring" She smiled. "What are you doing here Neji did i miss anything?".

Neji looked down guilty. His eyes HAD decieved him. Infact he never even looked. He just assumed it was Tenten after he had slapped her. He just remained silent waiting for nothing.

"Oh umm...are you hungry i brought some riceballs!" She asked cheerfully.

Neji twitched. He was about to blow poor lil Kayashi away. But he resisted it. He slumped down and grabbed a rice ball. So unlike the original Hyuuga. Instead of eating it he picked a grain of rice and flicked it in the air.

"What are you doing...if your not hungry atleast..." Kayashi stopped.

"It's my fault..." He said softly.

She could see deeply into his eyes that he was in no mood for a cool attitude or smile. He was hurt. He was in pain. He didn't want to show it but he did. He didn't twitch and neither did he bing the emotions back. For once he let them go, he let them free. He admitted it, he did wrong. She placed the riceballs on the ground and bent down looking at his white eyes. She pushed his long hair away from his face and watched as one single tear dropped on the floor, followed by many more. The Hyuuga was crying for his own mistakes. His own stupid Mistakes. It had been forever since he last shed a tear, and he hated it as much as anyone, worse than Sasuke. Kayashi smiled slightly and hugged him. She wiped the tears from his eyes, keeping her arms around him. It had started to rain.

"Don't cry..." She whispered.

There was awkward silence.

* * *

**Geez listening to music while you rite is so cool. You can get the moment right. HAHA gotta stop listening to sweet and sad music or everything will be sweet and sad!!! O.o**

**Chapter 3: Jealous**

**Comedy comes back in next chapter.**

**Ima say it again.**

**I WANT ATLEAST 8 REVIEWS ON THIS CHAPTER OR I WON'T CONTINUE AND DAT AINT A JOKE!!**

**P im greedy.**

**Cha!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer - I dun own Naruto yehyeh... **

Guess what people. Im gonna make this chapter good. Quite full of comedy but this chapter is pretty serious and im gonna make you use lots of Klenex tissues while your at it. Well..with the help of your REVIEWS i'll be able to ) HAHA SAD MUSIC. DW i listened to R&B and Pop for a little bit of humour and fun bits. For Fluff lovers here is your chance. The beginning is full of suspense and comedy at the same time. It'll get more serious later.

REVIEWS REVIEWS if you like to read this story or atleast think it's interesting or something then i want REVIEWS PLEASE!

_And to Soothe your minds about Neji and Kayashi_ (SPOILER ALERT) _dw it's just to create the suspense. And Tenten and Riyuga aswell._

* * *

_I cried..._

Neji walked along the bridge. His hair dripping with water. Aside him was Kayashi leaning on his shoulder with her arm around him. Her smile was soft and sweet towards him. Slowly and calmly they walked. The rain had stopped...

**_Meanwhile_**

"ARGH!"

Things flew around. A lamp was thrown to the floor. Another vase was thrown out the window. Another kunai was throw at the wall. Tenten screamed. She was frustrated and mental.

"You think she'll survive..." Tsunade asked. Twitching.

"...Let's just hope she doesn't commit suicide!" Gai yelled.

"TENTEN-CHAN DON'T FLUSH YOUR HEAD IN A TOILET BOWL PLEASE!" Lee cried bursting in the room.

"WWWWW..HHHAAAAAAAA...TTTTTTT...!?!?!?!?!?" She hissed evily with a dark face.

She grabed Lee by the collar and threw him through the window. He was flying outside.

"Fly my young fellow student!" Gai sensei was bawling in tears.

Then suddenly the door swung opened again. Tenten noticed this too, so as someone approached in, she stormed to that person, grabbed his collar and punched him hard while he flew out of the office, landing next to Lee on top of a roof.

"H..how...d..you..get it..." Lee asked weakly and painfully.

"P..punch.." The poor messenger replied.

"T..Tenten...calm down..." Tsunade sweatdropped.

She laughed evilly and looked at Gai sensei. He gasped and moved back to the corner. She was in the mood for more flying ninjas and mental laughs. Just as Tenten heard footsteps coming to the door again she turned her head slowly and darkly at the next victim. The door opened once more. But just as she saw that person she froze. She turned her head back slowly and stood up, noticing who had come. That person was Neji. But he wasn't alone. Kayashi held onto his arm and nuzzled him. They were dripping wet but Neji's expression didn't seem to mind. The Hokage's office became silent. Kayashi had noticed Tenten's face turned away in jealousy and anger. So she leaned on Neji and whispered to him words too soft for Tenten to hear. He just frowned, but she didn't seem to give up. She looked at him.

"I guess we should leave. There seems to be a problem here. Eh..Ne...ji...kun" Kayashi winked at him.

Tenten was raging with anger. She wanted revenge. Sweet sweet revenge, even worse then Sasuke. Just then Riyuga had come in through the door.

"Did I miss anything?" He asked with his beautiful sweet look.

"Riyu-kun your just in time!" Tenten smiled. She surprisingly jumped onto him and pulled her buns out putting her finger on his lips. "I've missed you...".

Tenten grinned evily at Neji. This is one of the first time she had ever let her hair out in front of anyone and she looked stunning with beauty. Her hair covered their faces. She was practically flirting with him. Tsunade just twitched and sat at her table while Gai gawked at the sight.

"W..what are you doing?" Riyuga blushed bright red. The heat was coming out of his ears.

"Less talking..." Tenten smirked. She was so determined to get Neji jealous, she kissed poor innocent confused Riyuga grinning.

Now Neji was burning with jealousy. He didn't show it but he was frowning already. his Byakuugan was activating slowly. Kayashi just gasped and hugged Neji tighter. He clenched his fist and pulled Kayashi out the door and stomped outside. _That..was her first kiss...and it was with HIM...argh why do i even care..._

"Mmff...Mmf..." Riyuga struggled still getting this load of weight on him with a girl randomly kissing him.

Tenten realised Neji had run out on her. She parted and pushed herself off Riyuga.

"Hey..could you keep me company for awhile..." She muttered looking down.

Riyuga looked at her and followed her outside. They had walked a short way only to reach an area with trees. Tenten looked around and rubbed her eyes. He realised she was starting to cry again.

"Argh...not again..sheesh" Tenten groaned wiping her tears away. She stayed strong. Her hair was long, over her shoulders.

"Are you..ok?" He asked with a dashing worried look.

"I..I'm fine.." She looked at him with a sad face. Neji had just left her and dumped her there. She still didn't figure if he had gotten jealous, so she just assumed he had Kayashi and didn't need her. "W..Why...Why didn't it have any affect...I've known him since i was small...am I just nothing to him...not that I like him or anything but if he spent his time with her. What if he stops spending time with Lee, Sensei and I...".

"HAHAHA IS THAT WHY YOU WERE ALL OVER ME, AND I THOUGHT YOU WANTED ME THAT BAD!" He laughed.

"...YOU IDIOT!" Tenten punched him as he landed bang to the wall. "WHY WOULD I FALL FOR YOU!?".

"I..f..feel...s..so..sorry...f..for...N..Neji..." The tree hissed behind his back with smoke as an effect of the Tsunade-like punch.

"WHAT..WAS..THAT?" Tenten cracked her knuckles and looked at him dark and evilly.

"Nothing!" He moved jumped up and hit his head on a branch. As he felt knocked out he landed right onto Tenten's...chest area. She twitched and kicked him in the fragile up area.

Poor Riyuga had just recieved a bad beating from Tenten.

She sighed and sat back down next to him with a change of emotion.

"Sorry...just feel a bit out of shape right now..wonder what's wrong with me.." She pushed her hair back. She slapped his back and grinned. "But you know what, thanks to you i feel all my anger is gone!".

"Is that a good thing...?" He grinned back.

She started feeling sleepy.

"This is the place, where we all use to train. It has always been since I was little..." She said softly yawning.

"Hmmm..?" Riyuga looked at her.

"When i was put in a team with Lee and Neji, Lee would always train and train waiting to surpass Neji. It's funny really coz Neji never really cared. He was always so silent and hardly ever said much. But he was always there to train even if he could've thought we were annoying and boring..." She smiled weakly again. She told him of all the times they've had together. Chuunin exams, missions, days of fighting and sparring and even the time when they had gone to save Sasuke. Especially the times she spent with him alone without Gai or Lee. When she said all those things, it made her feel sad for no simple reason. As time went by, she felt more and more tired, but she didn't want to stop. Riyuga listened to every word she said and respected she spent her time saying these things. He kenw she has more then just the word 'friend' in mind. Then gradually she started to close her eyes as she said her last words before falling asleep. "I..admire..him afar...".

"Hey..ahh..your gonna catch a cold sleeping outside" He poked her trying to wake her up.

Her head just fell on his shoulder and nuzzled him for comfort. He sighed. Riyuga smiled as she slept soundly with her head leaned on his shoulder. It has been a crucial day. He looked at the sky which was beginning to darken. His blonde hair blew against the wind. As time passed, he too, fell asleep. They both slept soundly under the tree. (A/N weird aye? xD)

They could sleep like this for eternity.

* * *

**I know I know your mad at me for putting that bit in. Sowwi! you know that it wont happen with Tenten and OC xD it IS a NejiTen fanfic not a TentenOC or NejiOC and it never will be. Neji and Tenten will have an even sweeter moment together. One that will make you bawl your tears out. and AWWW until u cant say AWWWW anymore.**

**Chapter 6: Listen To Me**

**Please Support This Fanfic With More REVIEWS. Ill make all of you fans happy **

**Cha!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Discalimer - Not my Anime..Kishimoto-sama owns naruto etc etc yehyeh blahblah**

**o genki desuka minna!? **

**Mo sumimashita! Yatto!**

**Thats a little research you can go do. Translate it in your reviews LOL and whoever gets it right gets umm...their usernames on da next chapter? xD.**

**Oh by the way the AWWW bit isn't gonna be made in awhile so wait for a few chapters. Don't read the AWWW chapter if you want humour xD**

**So yeh hope you enjoy this chapter. Short sweet go!**

**Warning: Chapter may contain written scenes unnappropriate for children YOU HAVE BEEN TOLD!**

* * *

"Achoo!" Tenten sneezed. 

Riyuga sighed and wacked her on the back.

"Your fault for sleeping outside in the cold last night" He shook his head.

"You could of poked me until i was awake"

"But you were sleeping so peacefully, didn't want you on a rampage again.." At that moment he covered his mouth.

Her vien popped out. She grabbed his collar and looked at him angrily.

"You better not tell ANYONE of what i said or did last night or ELSE!" She threatened.

"Hai Hai..."

"A..Achoo!" She sneezed again and lost her balance, falling into his arms. "Argh..d..damn cold..".

Riyuga took his Yukata-like,Orochimaru-like robe thingo off and placed it around Tenten. She sneezed once again hiding her blushing tomato-red face.

"Geez i didn't know you were an anbu. Always thought you were a girly boy that has no brains or skills" Tenten rolled her eyes.

"I don't chose what i have to be..." He sighed.

He blushed and started walking in front of her. He was wearing anbu clothes, guess he was an anbu,. To her eyes he was pretty muscular for such a wimp-ass attitude and personality. Tenten blushed one last time and walked quickly ahead of him so she'd stop getting her face red or else it'd stay there permanently. Just that moment she was walking so fast ahead of him she bumped into someone.

"Itai..." She cried. "Eh..gomen na.."

Before she could finish her sentence she gasped. Yes indeed it was Neji. He just looked at her and turned his head. She clung onto the robe. Neither of them budged. Silence, and more silence.

"Umm..are you gonna let me pass.." She finally said.

He moved away. She continued walking. Neither of them said anything else, it was an awkward moment for them both.

Neji turned around and looked at her. Even though she never looked back, he could tell she had a hard time even going near him. He lifted his right hand, the hand that had slapped her and stared at it, guilty and stupidly. _I can't even look at her anymore..._

_Oh dear Neji you feel the pain._

_Who is that..._

_Neji you know you did right._

_Neiji you should apologise to her!_

_No Neji you should try raping her. That outta teach her to try bug you!_

_Noo that's cruel!_

_Think of all the times she's pissed you off._

_Noo think of all the times you've spent together._

_She deserves to be stripped!_

_WHAT THE HELL!? NO! Tell her how you feel!_

_What the...Im talking to myself again._

"..WHAT THE...?" Neji blushed tomato red turning around. Whatever it was he sure didn't want people seeing. Just that moment Kayashi came. She skipped with glee towards him.

"NEJI-KUN!" She ran up to him and hugged him tightly. "Neji what's wrong?".

"N..Nothing" He stuttered blushing crazy.

"Are you in pain?" She asked worringly. "Want me to rub what hurts?".

"NO!" He yelled. _Damn the hormones. This is Tenten's fault. I feel plastic..._

"Let me help Neji. Just tell me what's wrong!" She smiled. "I'll do my best!".

Neji suddenly regained his usual self again.

"Your getting on my nerves..." He finally replied.

The was a moment of silence.

"Oh..I was gonna ask you if you'd..take me on a date...?" Kayashi blushed.

She looked at him sweetly waiting for that reply.

"No"

"But..Neji..why?" Kayashi looked at him sadly. She started sobbing fake tears out and hugged him tighter.

"I'm just not in the mood..." Neji was now starting to get irritated now. He turned his head and looked away from her.

Kayashi frowned. _grr...I'm not givin' him to that...bitch. GRR._

"It's her isn't it?" She growled.

"Hn?"

"That scary woman...Tenten!"

"Hn..?"

"Why do you even like her. You have me. I could give you as much love as she would ever!"

"Who said i ever liked her...?"

"I know you do! I know you do!"

"Just shut up. You don't understand anything" As he aimed to walk away she stood in the way causing him to fall right on top of her. Neji blushed and attempted to push himself up again. But instead Kayashi prevented that and grabbed his arm.

"If your not going to take me. I'm going to have to force you" She grinned. "If i scream, everyone will hear, then if they see this. Your reputation is ruined".

"..." Neji frowned. He was speechless and he couldn't do anything about it.

"Take me on a date. And I won't scream!" She cried. "It's all you need to do. is it that hard?!".

"Why are you so desperate..." Neji twitched.

"Because I like you. Your everything to me Hyuuga." She grinned pushing him closer.

He shook his head. But as he did she screamed. Neji immediantly covered her mouth.

"Ok I will!" He whispered loudly.

"..Neji.." She cried and hugged him happily. Though she may be happy Neji was not the least bit happy or cheerful. Infact he was suffering. And what made it worse was that a crowd of people were surrounding them. They looked at him in shock. Each and every one of them gasped. Especially the girls. Their faces looked at him in surprise and anxiety.

"THE Hyuuga Neji..." One of them muttered to another. "Can you believe what he's doing...?".

"Noo...my one and only love!" Another yelled.

"Oh and Neji. Let's make the most of it"

**_On That Date_**

"Mmm that was the best soba i've ever tasted!"

"Can I go now...?" Neji twitched.

"How can you say that. You asked me out!" Kayashi smiled.

"...You forced me to..." Neji mumbled. _Why am I doing this again..._

He was started to feel pressured now. He didn't like this one bit at all, especially how it was night already. He felt guilty for some reason. Like he was decieving someone.

At that moment once again Tenten came walking down, yawning. Just as he was about to approach her. Kayashi grabbed his arm. But he just kept walking. So she pulled his long Hyuuga hair.

"OUCH!"

"Don't..."

"Did you have to pull?"

"Yes..."

"She's a friend"

"I don't care just don't!" Kayashi yelled.

"Just stay away from me" Neji hissed.

She pulled him back but Neji just resisted it and pushed her further away. He walked up to Tenten and just as he tried to greet her, Kayashi acted, run up to him and forced her lips onto his. FORCED. She didn't let him go. But Neji was just too strong, he pushed her back and just as he was about to scold her. Tenten froze and gasped.

"..." She remained silent.

"Tenten it's not what you think!" He yelled.

"Oh..hi Neji, I'm sorry did I just walk into something?" Tenten smiled, resisting the pain. _-blank mind-_

"No" Neji just didn't know what to say. He was speechless and he didn't know why. His heart was pumping fast and he could hardly breathe. Could it be, he was too shy to even talk to her? Now wasn't the time for him to think about that but he just couldn't say even one more word. He just, stood there dumbfounded.

"Oh i guess i should go now" Tenten smiled again then walked away. Halfway as she walked away in the distance she waited until Neji's image had dissapeared. When that happened she started running. Then she tripped.

"Itai desu..." She whimpered.

An arm was let out and the person pulled her up.

"Thanks...Neji" She turned her head.

"How'd you know it was me?" He asked.

"I knew you'd come running back!" She grinned.

"Tch.."

"You know, i don't really care if anything happened. Aslong as were still friends"

"Nothing happened..."

Tenten slapped him on the back and tugged his hair. Although she said it as friends. She never meant it that way. Just that minute the lights went on and flashed right at them.

"THE HYUUGA NEJI HAS BEEN CAUGHT SEXUALLY ABUSING AND RAPING!" A voice yelled.

"What the hell..." They both muttered.

When the lights went on a huge crowd had surrounding them.

"N..Neji..." Lee looked at them in shock.

Naruto was there which was even worse. He just glared them.

"Listen to me...I can explain" Tenten stuttered.

* * *

**Wow...sexual abuse...raping...wow...Neji...became a perve...when did that happen.**

**REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS**

**Chapter 6: I see**

**Enjoy da next chapter people.**

**Cha!**


End file.
